Sporting and exhibition facilities often include bleacher-style seating systems to provide spectators with unobstructed views of a sporting event or other activity taking place at the venue. Indoor venues in particular, such as gymnasiums, stadiums, arenas and the like, are often used for different types of events, such that it may be desirable to provide a collapsible bleacher system that at least partially retracts against or into a wall or perimeter region of the venue. It is often desirable to provide collapsible seatbacks that are movable to a lowered, storage position in which the individual seats assume a low profile to facilitate compact storage of the seating system.